


Mornings in Austria

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: "I don't care what anyone else thinks."





	Mornings in Austria

In Austria, Lew gets better. He drinks less and doesn’t brood quite so much. He has nightmares now, terrible things that wake them both early in the mornings, but he won’t talk about them. He lets Dick kiss him and make love to him until they both fall asleep again, and in the morning he’ll still be there sleeping peacefully as Dick gets dressed. They are billeted in separate rooms, but the rooms are joined by a door.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” Lew says one night when Dick worries someone might notice. “We’ve been through enough, don’t we deserve some comfort?”

Still, they switch between the rooms every few nights. Lew isn’t sure there’s a point to it, because Dick always tidies up after himself in the mornings to the point that it looks like no one slept there anyway, and Lew never makes his bed at all.

They’re polar opposites, and Lew likes it that way.


End file.
